Act Natural
by TheBackDropToInsanity
Summary: Dean revisits an Old flame that might be more of a handfull than he previously thought. As things had ended, you could say badly. How will Dean survive this strole down memory lane?
1. Cautionary Tale

******1: Cautionary Tale**

* * *

_**-Dean's POV-**_

"Sophie Flanagan." I said as I drove past the sign. _'Welcome To New Orleans'_ "Oh those were some good memories." "Sophie Flanagan?" Said Sam with a puzzled look. "Sammy, listen up because I am gonna tell you about the girl of my dreams." "Yeah, Sure Dean." He said giving me his signature _'Bitch Face'_

"I'd met Sophie a few years back on a hunt and just let me tell ya, It was by far the best outcome a hunt could ever have." I paused a looked at Sam. "Well go on." "She was 5,10 had Blue eyes and long brown hair and she had a tattoo of _"The Prism from The Dark side of The Moon"_ on her upper back and Anti Possession Symbol on her left collarbone." "Stop right there." "What?" "So she wasn't a one night stand?" "Oh Look Sammy made a funny, Now go cram it with walnuts!" "Whoa, touche." "Just shut it! Now as I was saying, what really topped it off was the Emerald Green 67 Chevy Impala she had sitting in garage." _'Come on Dean! Pull yourself together man'_

"Damn, She doesn't sound half bad." "I told you, Sammy, Dean knows all."_ 'And here comes the bitch face'_ "That's cute, Dean." "Bite Me." _'Sounded better in my head rather than coming out my mouth but ok'_ "So . . . Whens the last time you saw her." 'Well I hadn't really thought about it' "I don't know about a year . . . Or two?" "Seriously? Come on Dean." "Well I still have her number." "Dean! don't seriously Dean don't!"

"Hello?" I said hoping that this was still her number "Ehh.." _'What was that?'_ "Sophie, you there?" "Hey, Dean." I heard come down the phone. _'Jackpot!'_ "Hey, I just came into town and was wondering if we could catch up?" _'Come on, come on, fingers crossed God dammit!'_ "Sophie?" "Yeah that would be great!"_ 'HELL YEAH FUCK YOU SAM!' _ "Cool, Um . . . do you still stay." "Yeah, Same place." _'Thank God I can remember her address'_ "Great, I'll see you soon."

I turned over to Sam smiling and he looked at me and said "Oh What have you done?"

_'That's the problem, I don't know'_

* * *

**_-Sophie's POV-_**

'I knew it was him, I fucking knew it' As soon as I heard "Heart breaker" by Led Zeppelin blast from my phone I shot up, from my bed and grabbed my phone.

I looked down at the screen with the dreaded letter _'Fuck! What does he want?'_ (Sex?) _'ha, ha, very funny'_

_'Answer? Decline? Answer? Decline?' 'Fuck, No! DECLINE, DECLINE, DECLI..'_ "Hello." "Ehh . . ." "Sophie, you there?" "Hey, Dean." I said rethinking the last 5 seconds of my life. "Hey, I just came into town and was wondering if we could catch up?" (Oh, I see where this is going) _'SHUT UP'_ "Sophie?" "Yeah that would be great!"_ 'No, no, no! What am I doing?'_ "Cool, Um.. do you still stay.." "Yeah, Same place." _'I can't breathe!'_ "Great I'll see you soon . . ."

_'Oh What have I done?'_

* * *

_**[Thanks for reading X Please forgive any **__**typos.]**_  



	2. Dammit Dean

******2: Dammit Dean**

* * *

_**-Sophie's POV-**_

_'Dammit Dean' _I thought as I opened the door hoping to god it wasn't him.

"Hey." _'Well it wasn't Dean' _"Krissy Flanagan what are you daing here." I said with just a sprinkle of sarcasm. "Well am yer sister aren't a?" she smiled, I smiled and then we went in for a hug. "Whoa watch the arm, Hen." _'Hen?' _"Hen? I'll fucking 'Hen' you in a minute . . . WAIT . . . Sophie Flanagan what the hell did you dae tae you arm?" _'Oh shit, I'm a fucking idiot' _ "Nothing . . ."

"So you're telling me that you decided giving your friend Amy a piggyback ride down the stairs was a good idea?" We'd somehow migrated to the couch while effortlessly talking about how stupid I am Well it was not effortless for me considering the fact that I have to live my stupidly everyday. "Well now that you put it like that I can see how stupid I really am." "Stupid? You're no stupid but you're a dolly bastard though, Stairs! Really? You sir are a fucking fanny." _'Can you feel the love tonight, not partitaly' _"So forgetting about the.. Incident, Why are you here, In New Orleans, In America." "Well.. to be honest." _'Oh dear god just spit it out' _"I don't know, you're here, someones queer, I honestly have know clue but has that stopped me before." _'I wish it did' _"Well, mmm, Naw, no really." "Don't you sass me at least a don't have pals who get my arm broken." _'Well then' _"You shut your mouth! I have clearly done worse to Amy which makes this one off incident a free bee." _'At least am truthful'_

_'_"Are you sure I am blood related to you of all people." _'Manilcial laughter' _"Yip, Our Maw really did fuck up didn't she?" "Well you're no too bad, you're the only one with a degree in Entomology." _'Aye you could say that.'_

* * *

**_-Krissy's POV-_**

**_'_**_You're still a fucking Idiot'_

* * *

**_-Sophie's POV-_**

"So guess who phoned." _'Oh please don't have any weapons on you' _"Alex Salmond because he wanted to congratulate you on being a prick?" _'Don't you dare' _"Dean Winchester." I said it really quick just so maybe she couldn't hear, I was wrong it didn't work. "You better be taking the fucking piss because I swear to god if you let Dean Winchester back into your life I will personally send you to hell." she said with hint of scotching vengeance in her eyes. _'Took it better than I thought' _"You're serious? Well what'd he say?" _'Dammit Dean!' _"You know the usual stuff." _'What ever you do don't tell her he's in town' _"That hes in town." _'Fuck, well come on, don't you dare tell her that he wants to catch up' _"And that he wants to catch up." _'Dean, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry'_

"When." _'GOD DAMMIT! GIVE ME THE MOTHER FUCKING POWER' _"I don't know he said he'd phone." (No he didn't) _'She doesn't know that' _"Ok."She said with a face similar to disbelief, problem is she actually believed I could be this stupid. "So you're not mad?" I said it unknowingly to how stupid it sounded. "No, I'm not mad." (BTW that means she's mad) _'Well I get that now fuck face' _

Just then the door went. "Sophie! It's Dean, open up." _'I give up' _"IS THAT.." "NO.. yes, possibly." _'Oh Crap' _"Well answer it." she said looking directly into my soul. "Fine." _'God I only have my sarcasm left don't please don''t take that away' _"Sophie?" he shouted, again. "Coming!" _'Do I look alright, wait why'd care' _"Honest to god I'll be there in a sec." I looked at Krissy "Don't you dare!" "What?" "The puppy dog eyes don't work on me.., GOD fine I forgive you know go and answer it." So I did, walked over to the door and twisted the handle. _'Shit, shit,shit'_

"Sophie." _'Shit' _"Dean."

* * *

_**-Dean's POV-**_

"No!" said Sam "Oh come on whats wrong with that?" _'Apparently everything, you can tell hes giving me the bitch face' _"God dammit Dean! You can just show up unannounced at girls front door, especially when you haven't seen this girl in 2 years!" _'Well that's just out right unfair' _"Dean don't give me that look you know I'm right." "I do, since when Sammy_?" 'Maybe I should shut up'_ "You know what Dean, do what you want but if seriously spend all of your time here trying to get into bed with an old flame then I will kick the shit out you, At the very least just do something, anything other than trying to shack up with an old girlfriend." "Look at you Sammy ripping one on you big bro, does it make you feel like a big boy." _'And cue bitch face'_

_'Come on, Sophie, Please answer!' _"She answered yet?" "No such luck Sammy." "Whats the big deal with this Sophie chick?" _'What's that supposed to mean?' _"I mean it seems like you're going through a lot of trouble just to see her." _'Shit, ya caught me Sammy' _"Don't give me that shit, Sam and I'm not going through a lot of trouble." (Lies) _'What the hell who even are you?' _"Come on Dean you expect me to believe that this is just as simple as you wanting to go get some." _'No' _"Yes!" I said looking straight at Sammy, I didn't buy it and either did he. "Ok, fine its a little more messy that previously mentioned." _'A little?'_ "Dean what ya do?" _'Something I wish I hadn't' _

"Well first it was just a casual arrangement we'd meet up her place, then where the hell I was sleeping and then back to her place. It was great, so was the sex and so was the no strings attached strictly personal relationship, we sleeped together but it didn't mean we couldn't work together. Well yeah that turned to shit, it was the hunt, I didn't what her to go but as much I didn't she did. We argued and I said something that I shouldn't have we kinda parted after that only talked about cases each of us had. We did that up until it was time for me to move on. So yeah, I'm going through alot of trouble for this girl not because I wanna sleep with her because wanna... apologize."

"Dean.. I didn't know." _'Yip well that's how like it' _"Its ok Sammy, no need to feel sorry for something you didn't know about." "Yeah Dean but doesn't give me a pass for being a dick." _'Yeah, It kinda does'_ "Just look at it like a free bee for all those times I've been a dick." _'Oh damn that's a lot of Free bees'_ "So what'd you say?" "Huh?" "You said that you said something that you shouldn't have. What was it?" _'I love her, Maybe, Possiblay' _"It was just something stupid."

"Just do it." _'No' _"No, no, no. I can't. Just can't Sammy." I said pathetically "There's a difference between can't and wont." '_Look at you trying to act smart' _"Well then I wont." "No, you will and do you know why you will?" _'Sammy, really? You're gonna put me through this' _"Humour me." _'Don't really' _"Because if you don't I'll kick your ass." "Fine all do it but not because I'm worried about getting my ass kicked off you." "Naturally, Dean, Naturally." (Don't you mean Supernaturally) _'No he doesn't and I still don't know who you are' _

_'Dean you can do this you're brave, you're a warrior' _I knocked on the door, no answer but I could hear faint voices in the background. I shouted "Sophie! It's Dean, open up." I could still here the voices in the back. "Sophie? " I shouted once more hoping that I'd reply. "Coming." _'YES! Ok easy part over' _"Honest to god I'll be there in a sec." I probably would never admit but I kinda laughed at that. I heard a few bangs and a hushed discussion and then the handle on the door twist. "Sophie." I said taking in the years I had missed. "Dean."

_'Well you've changed'_

* * *

___**[Thanks for reading X Please forgive any **__**typos.]**_


	3. This Is Different

******3: This Is Different **

* * *

_**-Dean's POV-**_

_'Well you've changed' _"Long time no see." I said standing at the front door. "Yeah, How've you been." _'Shit' _"I've been doing alright, hey! What happen to your arm." "Oh you wouldn't believe me." _'How many time have I heard that before' _"Come on trust me." "Well..."

We'd somehow moved from the front door to the couch and as she told me what happen her, Krissy her apparent sister kept a death stare on me at all times. "So you're telling me that you decided giving your friend Amy a piggyback ride down the stairs was a good idea?" "Yeah." "She did and yes she is that stupid." Sophie glared at Krissy and I just kept my distance, I hand a feeling if I pissed her off she kill me. "Dean so good to finally meet you after 2 years of waiting." If there was a way to say omg shut up or else I'll kill you by just the look in your eyes Sophie had just done it. "Krissy can I talk to you?" "Sure." "In private." _'that can't be good'_

It was around about 10 minutes later and I'd heard nothing about what they were saying. "Sorry about that." She said with a forced smile. "Don't worry about it, its fine."_ 'You were talking about me there weren't you'_ "So Dean tell me about yourself." _'Do you live for this or what? Krissy'_ "Well my Names Dean Winchester." "Yeah, well that's a given." "I come from Lawrence, Kansas." "Well Dean that's gonna be a problem." _'what?_' "Why's that gonna be a problem?" "Because I like Kansas and you come from there am gonna have tae liking Kansas." You could tell she was joking by the sound of sarcasm coming from her mouth, we at least I hope she was joking. "Ha ha are you a comedian now?"_ 'It's a joke please don't kill me'_ "Aye definitely, now continue." 'ok.' "Have a little brother, his name is Sammy, he's ruffly the same age as you, 22, he four years younger than me." "When were you born?" "January, 24, 1979."

"Cool so, I now that I know the basics I wanna get to the stuff that actually makes you, you." "Like what?" "I don't know what's you favourite car?" "1967 Chevy Impala." "Sophie's car?" "No, mine." I said with a condescending smile. "Ok, then whats your favourite song?" _'Easy'_ "A tie between Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin." "Can I marry you?" _'Ha guess she likes Led Zeppelin'_ "You know what this calls for?" Sophie said after being quiet for the last 5 minutes. "Alcohol!" "Preferably body shots." Normally I'd think a girl would say that to throw a guy off or to be funny, but with Krissy you couldn't tell if she was serious or just taking the piss out of you.

* * *

**_-Sophie's POV-_**

I could see his eyes looking me and up down taking in the things that had changed. "Long time no see." Dean said making me fight the urge to say 'No shit Sherlock' "Yeah, How've you been." _'That was a stupid question' _ "I've been doing alright, hey! What happen to your arm." '_Oh of all the questions you had you ask that'_ "Oh you wouldn't believe me." "Come on trust me." _'You still won't believe me'_ "Well..."

We went from standing at the front door to sitting on the couch and as I told him what happened, Krissy her kept a death stare on him at all times. "So you're telling me that you decided giving your friend Amy a piggyback ride down the stairs was a good idea?" "Yeah." "She did and yes she is that stupid." I glared at Krissy. I had a feeling if Dean pissed her off she'd kill him. "Dean so good to finally meet you after 2 years of waiting."_'omg shut up or I'll kill you' _"Krissy can I talk to you?" "Sure." "In private."

_'I hope to god Dean can't hear this' _"Krissy what are you doing! You can't just say something like that." "He fucked you over! A little revenge never hurt anyone."_'He didn't exactly fuck me over' _"He didn't fuck over" "What'd he dae." "He said he loved me." Krissy's face dropped.

Minutes had went by when Krissy said. "You're a wee cow." while pulling out the imaginary knife I had sunken into her back. "Why did you think I let him see me." "I don't know sometimes you do stupid things." "Dean had looked me in the eyes and told me he didn't want me on the hunt because he didn't want me to die because he loved me. I wanted to apologize." I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't, not in front of Krissy. "Then you go in there and you don't leave until everything is all good between the both of you."

We had talked for 10 minutes and I has desperately hope he heard nothing about what we had said to each other. "Sorry about that." I said forcing a smile. "Don't worry about it, its fine."_ 'He knows we were talking about him here doesn't he?' _"So Dean tell me about yourself." I had no idea about what Krissy was doing. "Well my Names Dean Winchester." "Yeah, well that's a given. " "I come from Lawrence, Kansas." "Well Dean that's gonna be a problem."_ 'What are you on about?' _"Why's that gonna be a problem." "Because I like Kansas and you come from there am gonna have tae stop liking Kansas." Oh god it was a joke I said to myself, at least I hope she was joking. "Ha ha are you a comedian now?" "Aye definitely, now continue." "Have a little brother, his is Sammy, he's ruffly the same age as you, 22, he is four years younger than me." "When were you born?" "January, 24, 1979."

"Cool so, I now that I know the basics I wanna get to the stuff that actually makes you, you."_'You're going to ask about his favourite things'_ "Like what?" "I don't know what's you favourite car?" '_Called it'_ "1967 Chevy Impala." "Sophie's car.?" "No, mine." he said looking down at Krissy with a condescending smile._ 'Oh my he's hot, wait.. what?' _"Ok, then whats your favourite song?" '_It's a tie between Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin' "_A tie between Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues by Led Zeppelin."_'What did I tell you?'_"Can I marry you?" "You know what this calls for?" I had finally said something after being silent for the last 5 minutes. "Alcohol!" "Preferably body shots." Normally Krissy would be taking the piss right now but for a split second I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

* * *

_**-Dean's POV-**_

I woke up in Someone else's bed. "Uh my head." I said with my hands clutching my face._ 'Were am I'_ I quickly realized that I wasn't alone when I saw the girl lying next to me. "What happened last night? Ok I went Sophie's, then me, her and Krissy talked, Oh.. and then that happened" Realization had kicked in fast. "Please have no tattoo, please have no tattoo." I said moving her hair from her back. "Dammit it!" There it was, the Pink Floyd I had wished so bad not to be there. I scanned the room with my eyes looking for my phone. I saw it lying next to the bed and picked it up. It read 5 Missed Calls. _'Sammy, you're gonna kick my ass' _I phoned Sam, It rang once, twice then he picked up.

"Uhh." She started to wake up and I was panicking. "Oh my head, I need cut down on the alcohol." "Ya think." The Ironic think about me saying that is that I actually thought more than 3 seconds about stupid that was. "Dean?" She turned around to face me. "Did we?" "Sleep together? Yeah we did." "Ok good needed to make sure."_'Not the reply I was expecting but ok' _"You don't seem to mad about this" "Dean, we're to consenting adults. I'm not ashamed doing something I like." _'I am the luckiest son of a bitch out there' _"What time it?" "Eh 4 am."_ 'Why do you need to know that?' _"My head is killing me and I'm tired so I gonna go back to sleep, Ok?" "Ok."

_'She took that better than I thought'_

* * *

_**-Sophie's POV-**_

I could vaguely remember last night. The memories I actually retained replayed in my head thought out the night. Krissy got the booze due to my recommendation and we collectively drank the whole entire night. I could swear a some point the body shots had become less than imaginary, as my brain played the images of Dean drinking from shot glasses arranged surprising neatly on my stomach and then of me and Krissy doing the same to Dean in return. I could hear someone talking as my eyes fluttered from unconsciousness.

"Uhh." I said opening my eyes "Oh my head, I need cut down on the alcohol."_ 'That's what ya get for trusting Krissy to tell you when to stop drinking'_ "Ya think." My first thought when I heard Deans voice was _'What?'_ and what followed after was _'Krissy's not gonna like this'_ "Dean?"I said as I turned around to face him. "Did we?" "Sleep together?" "Yeah we did."_ 'My head hurts way to much to care about this and I'm still kinda drunk' _"Ok good needed to make sure." I could tell he was confused. "You don't seem to mad about this." "Dean, we're to consenting adults. I'm not ashamed doing something I like." _'Even if Krissy kills me what do I care?' _"What time is it?" "Eh 4 am."_ 'Why am I awake then' _"My head is killing me and I'm tired so I gonna go back to sleep, Ok." "OK."

* * *

**______****[Thanks for reading X Please forgive any __****typos.]**


	4. You're Good but I'm Krissy

**4: You're Good but I'm Krissy**

* * *

**_-Krissy's POV-_**

_'Mmmm Body shots . . . _I was a half drunk / incoherent mess, blabbering on about this and that. _'No piss off it's my turn' _All I knew is that what happened in between me saying 'Preferably body shots' and then 'Its ok I'll take your car' was a sinful fuck cluster of tongues, sweat and shame. Maybe there was some alcohol involved too.

"Oh THANK FUCK." I shouted waking from my drunken dreams. "What the hell." It came from a very tall, yet extremely hot guy sitting down with laptop on his lap. "A didnae die from choking on my own vomit! That my mysterious friend is called a Victory." "Eh ! Dean told me you'd act like that" _'Wait! Sam? No that can't be Sam' _"By the way my name is Sam" _'Nice tae fucking meet you!' _"Why are you staring at me?" Said Sam unaware of the explosion my ovaries had become at just the mere sight of his face. "I was not staring at you, and didn't Dean tell you? Am not exactly on my rocker if you hadn't notice." _'Yeah thats right Kirssy scare him into bed! that sounds like a fucking plan' _"Dean didn't say that. It just said you were a little more outgoing." _'Did he fuck' _"He thinks am bat shit crazy, doesn't he." "Basically, Yeah." Said Sam looking to be a tad bit guilty for stating it.

"Did you phone him?" I said turning my gaze towards Sam. "Yeah." He replied, the underlying tone of his voice made me suspicious. "What did he say?" '_Meaning did he or did he not harm my sister in any possible way' _"He said he got drunk with you and Sophie and couldn't make his way to the motel so he just crashed on Sophie's couch." _'Aye, he better have or else I would of had enough reason to kill him' _

"Cool, so do know how a got here?" "I think it has something do to with Deans car that's parked out front." _'So that's how I got here' _"He wont mind, I think." "No believe me, when he finds out hes not going to be very happy." _'Do I care?' _"Oh Im just gonna count how many fucks I give, One, Two . . . Oh look they few away." At this point the sarcasm was just ripping out from me and Sam wasn't to keen on enduring my drunken state.

"So after he did it with me and Sophie, We decided to do it with . . ." "Oh can you just shut up! I don't care about your sexual experiences and I don't want to have the imagery of them stuck in my head." Sam had snapped. "Hey! Calm down." Saying that had only added fuel to the fire. "Calm down! I have sat here like a right poor bastard listening to you ramble on about absolute bullshit and I'm fucking sick of it so can you just shut up for 5 seconds so I can hear myself think." "Did I piss you off? Sammy." It wasn't the best thing to say in the situation I was in but I still said it, Regrettably though. "Don't pull the fucking sarcasm card on me. I don't care who you are, cause if you are gonna sit in here and act like a complete idiot then there's the fucking door." _'I shouldn't, But I should but I really shouldn't' _"I don't think this will end well." "What won't end well?" He spat back at me. "This."

Surprisingly enough to Sam what he said hadn't had the effect that he had hoped for. "So that happened." I said lying next to him. "Yeah." _'Oh Damn I scored good with this one' _"If I had known this was going to happen . . ." "You would have changed what you did?" '_Changed what I did? I'm awesome at everything! I have no reason to change what I have done, will do and am doing'_ "No, I would have done the same but with the volume turned up." "Good to know."_'I'd hope so' _"Dean doesn't have to know about this." "I'm on the same page as you, Sam."

* * *

**_-Sam's POV-_**

It had been hours since I had last seen Dean and I was getting worried. "Hey why is this door here." Said an unfamiliar voice. "Who is that?" I asked confused. "I don't know just open the door." "I opened the door and a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes waltzed in. "Just to let you know Deans staying at Sophie's because hes drunk and Im tried so I think I'll just sleep here, on this bed. If thats ok with you?" And with that she threw herself on Deans bed and fell asleep.

I had called Dean at least 5 times before he had called back. "Dean! Where are you? Some drunk chick came to the motel said you were staying a Sophie's and then fell asleep on your bed." I said hoping that Dean was ok. "Dude everything's alright, Me, Sophie and her sister Krissy got a little drunk and I crashed on Sophie's couch." _'Krissy? Who the hell is Krissy?' _"So that girl that showed up?" "Yeah that's Krissy." _'I guess that makes some sense but how did she get her?'_ "How'd she?" "I have no clue." "Ok well just phone me when you're coming back to the motel." "No problem Sammy." Something in his voice made me thing he wasn't telling me everything. _'When he gets back he better tell the full story'_

"Oh THANK FUCK." She shouted giving me a heart attack. "What the hell." "A didnae die from choking on my own vomit! That my mysterious friend is called a Victory." I was so confused but to fed up to mention anything about that to her. "Eh ! Dean told me you'd act like that_._" She had looked up at me for the first time since she had woke up. "By the way my name is Sam_._" I said as she stared at me making me uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked scared in case she did something more unusual from what she was already doing. "I was not staring at you, and didn't Dean tell you? Am not exactly on my rocker if you hadn't notice." _'Trust me I have' _"Dean didn't say that. It just said you were a little more outgoing." _'Did he fuck' _"He thinks am bat shit crazy, doesn't he."_ 'I think that's a more actuate_ description_ of what he thinks of you but who could blame him' _"Basically, Yeah." I said with a pang of guilt inside of me for saying so.

"Did you phone him?" She said turning her gaze towards me. "Yeah." I replied making her look at me with a spacious look. "What did he say?" '_Meaning how stupid was what I done last night' _"He said he got drunk with you and Sophie and couldn't make his way to the motel so he just crashed on Sophie's couch." It looked like what I said had relieved the tension building up in her but not by much.

"Cool, so do know how a got here?" "I think it has something do to with Deans car that's parked out front." _'Yeah drunk driving smart move' _"He wont mind, I think." _'He will mind' _"No believe me, when he finds out hes not going to be very happy_._" "Oh I'm just gonna count how many fucks I give, One, Two . . . Oh look they few away." _'I despise your whole entire existence' _The sarcastic remarks and stupid thoughts she was spiting out were to much and I couldn't keep up.

I had spent hours listening to her talk about the stupid shit out and she just kept on going. I was starting to find it really hard to keep my cool. "So after he did it with me and Sophie, We decided to do it with . . ." "Oh can you just shut up! I don't care about your sexual experiences and I don't want to have the imagery of them stuck in my head." I had snapped. I had went beyond the point of considerate and crossed the fresh hold of whipped. "Hey! Calm down." She said but her attempt had failed. "Calm down! I have sat here like a right poor bastard listening to you ramble on about absolute bullshit and I'm fucking sick of it so can you just shut up for 5 seconds so I can hear myself think." "Did I piss you off Sammy." _'You don't know how hard it is for me not to slap you_ "Don't pull the fucking sarcasm card on me. I don't care who you are, cause if you are gonna sit in here and act like a complete idiot then there's the fucking door." "I don't think this will end well." "What won't end well?" I said skeptical. "This."

I had no idea this was going to happen but did I regret it? Not at all. "So that happened." Krissy said lying next to me. "Yeah." _'Dean is either going to High five me or punch me' _"If I had known this was going to happen . . ." I cut her off from what she was saying halfway from her finishing it. "You would have changed what you did?"_ 'I guess you should'_ "No, I would have done the same but with the volume turned up." _''She is making a pass you can't mistake that for anything else even though we've already had sex together, She is something, I don't know what but she is something' '_"Good to know."_'Dean can not find out about this' _"Dean doesn't have to know about this." "I'm on the same page as you, Sam." _'I'm glad'_

* * *

**_[Thanks for reading X As usual please forgive any typos]_**


	5. Good Times Bad Times

**5: Good Times Bad Times**

* * *

_**-Sophie's POV-**_

I woke up to the sound of someone showering. _'No matter how hard you try Dean, you'll never be clean of last night' _I could hear him singing something that vaguely sounded like 'Cherry Pie By Warrent'. I quickly got up and did a semi sprint to my dresser. _'Ok, phone, purse, keys, phone, purse, keys, Wait . . . Wheres my dignity went? Oh that's right! I have none' _

I checked my phone. '_0 missed calls, 0 texts, 1 voice mail' _"Shocker it's from Krissy." I said hoping that Dean hadn't heard me. Voice mail: "Uhhh.. Sophie? It's Krissy! Don't worry I took Dean's car, not yours. And do you happen to know, if say, you punched a guy in the face, how far you'd have to runaway before the cops got here?" Well at least she's ok I thought with the nagging knowledge that she had done something incredibly stupid.

"Oh Hey, I didn't realize you were awake." I turned around and was confronted by a sweat glistening Dean, with a towel hanging low on his hips. _'Damn, that's hot . . . No Sophie! Focus' _"No, It's ok. It's not that early." "By the way, Sam phoned, asking where I was and said someone who sounds a whole lot like Krissy, crashed on my bed." _'How'd she even know where it was?' _

"I'm not surprised." I said being deadly honest for the first time since I had woke up. "I mean, how did she even get there, let alone know where it was? Did she walk." '_Oh Shit' _"No. I got a voice mail saying that she had . . . took your car." "She took BABY?!" Dean said panicking.

"I can't believe she took Baby." He said, as if he had lost a child. "I can." He gave me a piercing look. "Sorry, I know that's not helping you much, but I know that drunk or not, Krissy wouldn't never ruin a car like that." "Somehow I don't really find that all too reassuring." He said almost crying like a baby. _'I don't care if you didn't find it all too reassuring, ya dick' _

I called Sophie 5 or 6 times. _'Still no answer' _"What did you do, Sophie? What did you do?" "Nothing to my baby, hopefully." I hadn't realized that I had said it out, and more importantly that Dean was standing right behind me. I freaked, almost jumping out my skin, I fell right into his chest and sent him backwards. As he hit the bed, his hands caught my hips.

"Fuck!" I said as I was breathing distance from Dean. His warm breaths against my lips made me go into a frenzy. _'A Momentary Lapse In Reason. Yip that sounds right for the current situation' _The little gasp of air I made when I felt his hands placed tightly on my rib cage made Dean show off a wee smirk. That also sent me into a frenzy. "Cozy." He said with his lips almost pressing against mine. "Uh, Dean." "Yeah?" He replied impossibly close to my face. "I . . . I can't, not right now."

The silence was unbearable. Even though it was only a couple of seconds, but I could still feel is eyes staring at every part of me. Then he tighten his grip on my rib cage and rolled over so I was looking up at him. "Maybe some other time then." He said with a husky voice while removing his hands from my ribs and cupping my face with them. Then he kissed my forehead, got off of my now, fragile body and walked down the stairs. _'Maybe . . .'_

The rest of the day was masked in a mist of sexual urges that I had failed to entertain. Generally Dean was being really nice about it. He made me breakfast, sat through my 'Shitty' TV programmes with little to none remarks and jokingly sang along to the songs I played. ***BTW Sophie is most definitely playing 'You don't have to take your clothes off' By Jermaine Stewart* **A player being a nice guy, making me feel absolute shit heed for not taking his sexual advances into account.

"This doesn't even make sense." He said with a confused look. "It's not that bad." _'He bitch faced me, he gave me the god damn bitch face' _(Marry him) "It screams, "You want douchebags? Well you're in luck! Because we've got douchebags galore. Come around for your daily dose of douchebagary." "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Aww you Americans. Priceless!" "What's supposed to mean?" "Dig a little deeper, Dean."

There was a knock at the door forcing me to leave, my much enjoyed, pation on the couch. "Oh For fuck sake! It's like only half past 11. Who wants to be at my door at half past 11?" "Hey! Calm down. You're spoiling the mood." I smiled as he said that last part, he'd always had an act for getting me to smile, even if I didn't want to.

I opened the door. There I saw standing in front of me was a sleepy / drunken mess of oversized plaid and bad life decisions. "Hey! Douchebag." Was the first thing she said to me before clamoring about the place and somehow making her way to kitchen with out falling over. "Ya got anything tae eat? Am starving!" "Nothing for you, ya dirty." "WHERE IS MY CAR?" "At the motel! YA FUCKING DOBBER."

"Did you just call me a dirty?" She said shoving the sandwich she had just forced me to make down her throat. "Aye, I did. Who did you shagg?" "Oh Sophie you get right down to the point!" "Shut it, Dean or I'll make you wish you never had balls."

"Ignoring the last part of what your sister just said, who did you sleep with?" "Your brother." She said bluntly. "Yeah, real funny. Now who did you actually sleep with?" "Naw, I'm serious. I slept with you brother. You know, the tall guy with bad choices in life." _'Oh fuck no! Ya wee bastard'_

* * *

**_-Dean's POV-_**

* * *

"Oh Hey, I didn't realize you were awake." I said walking in from the shower. _'I seen the way you looked at me! Don't denie it'_ "No, It's ok. It's not that early." She said recovering from the surprise of seeing me half naked, again. "By the way, Sam phoned, asking where I was and said someone who sounds a whole lot like Krissy, crashed on my bed." 'She_ sounds a whole lot like Krissy because she probably is'_

"I'm not surprised." Said Sophie "I mean, how did she even get there, let alone know where it was? Did she walk." "No. I got a voice mail saying that she had . . . took your car."_ 'NOT BABY!' _"She took BABY?!" I said panicking.

"I can't believe she took Baby." I said trying not to hyperventilate. "I can." I gave her a piercing look. "Sorry, I know that's not helping you much, but I know that drunk or not, Krissy wouldn't never ruin a car like that."_ 'You're right that's not helping me much' _"Somehow I don't really find that all too reassuring." I replied

"What did you do, Sophie? What did you do?" She said trying to phone Krissy. _'I'm so sorry Baby' _"Nothing to my baby, hopefully." She clearly hadn't realized that I had been standing there, because when I said that she jumped. She fell right into my chest and sending me backwards on to the bed. When I hit the bed, my hands grabbed a hold on her hips.

"Fuck!" She said almost kissing me, she was that close. She made me want to do things I never thought I was capable of. The little gasp of air she made when my hands made their way from her hips to her rib cage. "Cozy." I said smirking, my lips almost pressing against hers. "Uh, Dean." She said filling me with the anixtay of doing something wrong. "Yeah?" I replied. "I . . . I can't, not right now." _'I didn't think you could'_

It was quite, only for a few seconds but still enough to be deafening. I tighten my grip on her rib cage and rolled over so I was looking down at her face. "Maybe some other time then." I said removing my hands from her ribs and placing them on her face. Then I kissed her forehead, got off of her body and walked down the stairs, into the living room.

I felt like a shit head for putting her out on the spotlight so just tried to be as nice as I possibly could be to her. I made her breakfast, watched her terrible TV Shows and even sang the songs she played, I mean, belted them out as she dance badly to them.

"This doesn't even make sense." He said with a confused, yet pissed off look, guided towards her direction. "It's not that bad." _'NOT THAT BAD? It's horrible. Its worse torture' _"It screams, "You want douchebags? Well you're in luck! Because we've got douchebags galore. Come around for your daily dose of douchebagary." I said maybe going a little to far. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Aww you Americans. Priceless!" "What's supposed to mean?" "Dig a little deeper, Dean."

There was a knock at the door, making Sophie get up, much to my disliking. "Oh For fuck sake! It's like only half past 11. Who wants to be at my door at half past 11?"_'And people think I need anger management!?' _"Hey! Calm down. You're spoiling the mood." She smiled, proving once again, that I can make her change from being annoyed to mildly annoyed.

She opened the door. From angle saw sitting at on the couch, made it literally impossible to see who it was. "Hey! Douchebag." Realization had kicked in and it made me pissed off. She walk through the door way, bumped about the place and somehow made her way to kitchen with out killing someone, herself included. "Ya got anything tae eat? Am starving!" She ask Sophie. "Nothing for you, ya dirty." _'Dirty?' _"WHERE IS MY CAR?" I shouted angrily. "At the motel! YA FUCKING DOBBER." _'Who you calling a dobber?'_

"Did you just call me a dirty?" She said shoving the sandwich Sophie had reluctantly made for her. "Aye, I did. Who did you shagg?"I almost bit off my tongue when she said that."Oh Sophie you get right down to the point!" I said with a snarky smile. "Shut it, Dean or I'll make you wish you never had balls."_'Please, don't even joke about that' _

"Ignoring the last part of what your sister just said, who did you sleep with?" "Your brother." She said bluntly._'Yeah right! You should do stand up' _"Yeah, real funny. Now who did you actually sleep with?" I asked now wishing I hadn't. "Naw, I'm serious. I slept with your brother. You know, the tall guy with bad choices in life." _'You WHAT?!' _

* * *

_**[Thanks for reading X And yes I most definitely got the title for this chapter from the Led Zeppelin song ; Good Times Bad Times (Just so you guys know I will probably name other chapters after songs) Please review, follow, ect] **_


	6. How Many More Times

**__****[Title Inspiration: How Many More Times By Led Zeppelin]**

* * *

**6: How Many More Times**

* * *

_**-Krissy's POV-**_

Now that I was furtherly caught up to date on what happened the night before between Sophie and Dean it was my job to make everything as awkward as it possibly could be. Even if I wasn't exactly innocent myself.

"Seriously?! You just met him. How could you sleep with a guy you just met?" Said Sophie. "The same way Disney Princesses marry a guy they just met." I said replying in a way that would make most people want to punch you. "Haha, Too shay. It's not if I'm one that should be judging." "Oh Come on! At least you know him. I'm not saying that I'm ashamed with what did with Sam but I'm not saying I shouldn't be ashamed." "Well you know what happened between you Sam." "My memories of that certain occasion are the reason why I should be ashamed."

"So all you did was shack up after a drunk night of debauchery?" "Maybe . . ." _'It's much more than that, isn't it' _"What else?" I said in a condensing tone. "It was more than just a drunken fling to be forgotten." "Not talking about the same night are we." "I guess not . . . It's just . . ." _'Dean! Oh god what have done tae this poor girl?!' _"What'd he do?" "He caught me off guard, there's not much else to tell." _'BITCH !' _"Tell me now or Im gonna have tae slap a bitch!" "FINE! Dean said something which made me flinch, and by flinch I mean, made me topple over him face first onto my bed. He grabbed my hips before falling onto the bed, some other movements involved and it ended with me shutting down the whole shabang." _'There's more'_ "And . ." "And Dean was completely Ok with it. Almost toO Ok! The situation just leave me feeling. . ." "Like something else should of happened." "Yeah, like something else should happened."

* * *

**_-Sophie's POV-_**

"Dean calm down!" I tried to talk some sence into him but that wasn't working. "You know what, I'm just gonna come right out and say it, I wouldn't care if it was any other girl, in fact I'd probably be the last person to object." "Then why are you objecting?" I was almost scream in his face. I thought that he would of cooled down by time I was finished talking to Krissy, I guess that only made it worse. "Because I don't TRUST her! OK ! I said it now, are you happy." _'WIT ! Dean Winchester you better shut yo mouth before a staple it shut, bawjawed wee mongrel prick' _"YOU SEEMED TO TRUST HER WHEN YOU WERE TAKING BODY SHOTS OFF HER!" And this was the point when the urging turned into a full on shouting match. "WELL I DO STUPID THINGS WHEN I GET DRUNK!" "Like what?" "HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" _'Low Blow, low blow my unfortunate friend' _"How many more times do I have to tell you? This, us, don't work."

* * *

**_-Krissy's POV- _**

"How many more times do I have to tell you?!" I heard come out of Sophie's bedroom. _'Did I miss something' " _PISS OFF!" _'I am now intrigued' _"What the fuck is going on?" I said as I entered the place of no return, AKA Sophie's bedroom. "Stay OUT of it!" Dean screamed in my face. "Aye right." I said grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back pinning him down on the bed. "Dean! Have you been working out?" Classy, I know. "Son of a bitch!" He said making me press down harder on his back. "Am sorry Sweetie but Im a girl. Now tell me why are you having a full on domestic with my beloved sister?" "It wasnae a domestic." _'Did a ask you, Hen?' _"Wis a or wis a no talking to the fine gentlemen on this here bed." "Aye but . . ." "So I was talking to this prick and not you?" "Aye.." "Well then shut the fuck up, and wait your turn!"

"There's no point In this Krissy just let him go." "Why would a dae that?" I replied. "Because I'm asking you to." _'You fucking slut! Pulling the I'm your sister card' _"Fine." I said letting him go. "I'm done with this! I came here to say sorry now looks like I've fucked that up to." Said Dean in a feat of rage. After that he just walked out the room, followed a few snip bits of what he was muttering under his breath and then him slamming the door shut.

Leaving me to think, How many more times is he going to hurt my sister like that?

* * *

_**-Sophie's POV- **_

"You didn't need to do that." I said to Krissy, more like sobbed. "Of course a fucking did! What else did that bastard say to you?" She asked. "Nothing important, please just leave me alone for a while." "Fine I'll leave you alone but if that prick try's to phone you . . ." "Yeah I know you'll kill 'em." "Exactly!" She said opening my bedroom door.

"Naw! I cannie just leave." She closed the door and jumped on my bed. "Wait . . . What? Why?" I said confused. "I'm not gonnie leave my sister to wallow in her own pain. That is why I am going to wallow with you and maybe get fat in the process." She said giving me a choke slam of a hug.

We watched some old movies, like The Rain Man, Pulp Fiction, Rocky, and mainly The Wall. Have way during it she kept on looking down at her phone. She was texting somebody and I wanted to know, I mean I'm sister I have the right to know whats so much more interesting than the madness of Roger Waters mind. So when she went to get some more popcorn, I grabbed her phone and checked her texts.

* * *

_**Sam W**_  
_'Hey that's not fair, just because I'm doesn't mean I think that'_ 《

**_Sophie_**  
_'You're a right prick' 》_

**_Amy_**  
**_'_**_You and Sophie are so fucking dolly! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to have a piggyback ride down the stairs' 》_

* * *

_'Sam W, W as in Winchester?' _I clicked on it, and I was right, It was Sam Winchester.

* * *

**_Sam_**_ '__Hey!'_

_**Krissy**__'__Guess what! Your brother doesn't trust me.'_

_**Sam **__'__Well to be honest we both don't really know that much about you'_

_**Krissy **__'Am I not fourthcoming to you Sam as I am to others ;)'_

_**Sam **__'Don't use sarcasm on me'_

_**Krissy **__'__You afraid that I'm gonna beat you at your own game? :P'_

_**Sam **__'W__hat game?'_

_**Krissy **__'Y__ou're so CLUELESS, It's cute'_

* * *

I had to throw the phone down on the bed because I could hear Krissy coming up the stairs. _'Fuck not enough time to read it all' _She came in holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bag of licorice in the other. She throw the bag at me. "Now can you please tell me why this bag of monstrosities is in your cupboard?" She absolutely hated licorice. "Umm. . . They're Dean's." "Urgghh. As if I had enough reason to hate him." She said shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Come on, hate is strong word." "Not Strong enough."

* * *

_**[Hope you like it x Please tell me what you think.]**_


End file.
